<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【芝诺光】痕迹 by Ayrganea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400500">【芝诺光】痕迹</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea'>Ayrganea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5.1剧情后无聊的皇太子上门找人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【芝诺光】痕迹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>看到了埃斯蒂尼安在帝国的冒险并一同经历了的光拖着疲惫的身子回了家，他在第一世界带呆了太久以至于几乎走错了门，连连和房内的高大男人说抱歉。</p><p>不对，这就是他的房子。出门看到自己种的樱花树光才后知后觉的又冲了回去。</p><p>“喂，你到底是…”他剩下的话语被掐在喉咙上的手给堵住了，他被提了起来，下意识的攀住了对方的手让自己不那么憋闷。</p><p>“许久不见了，我的同类。”金发的男人饶有兴致的打量着他，像在逗弄小狗似的伸手摩挲那张脸，被光扭头在作乱的手上狠狠咬了一口，他也不在意，戴着半指手套的手反而向着光的口腔内侧顶去，惹得他下意识的干呕了一声。</p><p>“我可是等了你很久，就这么回报我吗。”芝诺斯看着手指上深深的齿痕，上面甚至还渗出血来，“还是稍微有些不痛快呢。”</p><p>他当着光的面舔了舔自己的伤口，嘴唇离开的时候还发出了轻微的“啵”声，英雄也不知道是想到了什么，红色逐渐弥漫上了耳朵，为了不让对面的人发现自己的窘态，干脆挣扎着从钳制自己的手掌中逃开。</p><p>“你来做什么的。”光不太痛快的揉了揉脖子，有些戒备的盯着这个死而复生的男人，他身上翻涌的暗属性以太几乎实体化，比爱梅特塞尔克的气息还要让英雄觉得不痛快，他甚至要问这人发的什么疯，想了想这本来就是个疯狂的男人，又免去了多此一举的问题。</p><p>芝诺斯很是自来熟的在光的沙发上坐懒洋洋的托着下巴，从他的动作都能看出这人在这呆了估计有段时间，光也懒得和他客套，绕到另一处的沙发想要坐下，被高大的加雷马男人扯住了腰带拖到同一个沙发上。</p><p>“你到底搞什么，两个大男人到底为什么要挤一个沙发上啊！”他很不痛快的被迫贴着这个高大的男人，北地人身上源源不断的热意甚至让他觉得莫名的燥热，又想伸手去掏包里的水。</p><p>“我等了你很久，挚友，你得明白当一个人等待了这么久总是有所求的。”他的睫毛在眼下打出了一片阴影，让人觉得他好像很委屈，但是光一想到他是怎么勇猛的一脚把盖乌斯和埃斯蒂尼安踹开的又觉得自己疲惫的大脑瞬间清醒了。</p><p>“看到你变得更强了我更是高兴了。”抑制不住的欣喜从芝诺斯的身上溢出，他的嘴角向上扬起。</p><p>“是…是吗，那你想要什么。”这个表情总给人一种大事不妙的感觉，光抿着嘴角想要逃开这个危险的男人，他浑身的细胞都尖叫着想要躺回自己心爱的床铺上休息，但是动物的直觉让他无法放松，“如果你想要打一场的话我们可以改天约一场，我今天真的累得不行…唔。”</p><p>金色的发丝有些落在了脸上，加雷马的洗发水味道还挺好闻的。</p><p>光眨了眨眼有些转不过脑子，眼前这个正在亲吻他的男人在上一次的战斗中还几乎要把自己撕碎，怎么一段时间不见就上来亲人了。</p><p>今天忙了一天好像回来脸都没来得及洗。</p><p>他这么想着舌头被人狠狠咬了一口，血腥味一下涌了出来疼得脸都缩了起来，下意识把人推开，拉出了好长一条粉色的水线，还有些滴在了男人白色的衣服上。</p><p>“我拯救个世界回来还要被你折腾，我是欠你们加雷马钱了吗？！”他气得话都说不清，“要打没空要命一条，要上床就自己滚到床上等着，你自己说你要干什么吧。”</p><p>都不知道自己在胡言乱语什么的光扯到了舌头上的伤口又嘶的倒吸了一口冷气。</p><p>“啊，这么说你也想要，”芝诺斯恍然大悟，“你也和我一样啊挚友，身体克制不住的兴奋，你也在渴望我。”</p><p>“什…？不，不是，我乱说的。”光这次是真的觉得这人不对劲了，向后一倒翻出了沙发的范围就要往门口跑，又被人拎住衣领拽了回来。</p><p>“我上辈子到底欠了加雷马多少钱你们说个数吧，怎么还爷孙轮番上阵，我真的要不行了。”被暗属性以太锁在床上的光双目无神的看着自己房里的天花板，床前的芝诺斯正在脱衣服，遍布伤痕的身体逐渐从布料层层包裹下显露出来，其中还有好几道是光在阿拉米格给他留下的。</p><p>糟糕，这完全是他的菜啊。光在心里叫苦不迭，这段时间一直忙着在新世界奔波没有时间舒缓的身体很诚实的反应了他如今的状况，好在裤子是黑色的不算明显。他这样的庆幸也在芝诺斯帮他脱衣服的时候被打破了。</p><p>“很精神啊，光。”暗色的以太自动发的包裹上光的身体，冰凉带着些刺痛的感觉却让他的下身更加坚硬，甚至吐出水来。</p><p>“没你精神，怎么的，你那二两肉就一定要草男人屁股吗？”光看着芝诺斯身下那和身材成正比的玩意下意识的向后缩了缩，“你得知道扩张吧？不然真的会死人的。”</p><p>皇子脸上出现了受教了的神色的时候光是真的觉得出大问题了。</p><p>“第一次？”</p><p>芝诺斯哼了一声算是承认。二十六岁的巨根大龄处男，他这回真的是要完了。光挣扎着从床上翻了个身，扯散了手上的以太锁链又想着往外跑，再次被人一挥手就飞了回来。</p><p>“我也是第一次，”他可怜巴巴的被压在芝诺斯的身下求饶，“你得知道出血过多真的会死人的吧。”</p><p>“之前不是还挺能说吗，挚友，”被他的表情取悦了的男人反问他，“爷孙一起上？我是否认为你和索鲁斯陛下也有过一段…？”</p><p>“如果你是说被他按在地上刷的话的确是有，再多就没了。”光还想多说两句，就被芝诺斯捉住他要害的手弄得闭了嘴，不然他就要发出丢人的呻吟了。</p><p>不得不说皇子的手活估计是加雷马一等一的好，虽然他也没享受过其他人的活，但是这适当的力度的确是让光爽上了天。</p><p>“慢一些，慢些，真的要不行了…”他低声喘着气，身体弓起来，汗水顺着结实的肌肉下滑，所有的气息憋在喉咙里发出了闷声之后释放在了芝诺斯的手里。</p><p>浑身泛红的英雄的确是让人食欲大增，至少对芝诺斯是这样的，他低下头去在光的胸膛上留下了齿痕以后又认真的去舔弄它，又疼又痒的感觉使得英雄的腰都软了下去，身体无意识的扭动。</p><p>但是在他的手触碰到下身那还没人光顾的地方的时候光还是一个激灵清醒了过来，费劲的从以太空间里扣出了他的爆发药很是心疼的塞在了芝诺斯的手里。</p><p>“用这个润滑，我没有别的了，你别浪费。”</p><p>芝诺斯拔开闻到里面的草药香气诧异的问他：“艾欧泽亚穷苦到吃草了吗，当初邀请你加入加雷马你应当答应才是。”</p><p>恼得光干脆踹了一脚过去让皇子不做就滚出去让他好好睡觉。被踹了的芝诺斯也不生气，抓着那只脚抬起来，把手上的药水淋在了光的股间。</p><p>尽管做好了准备，在手指插入的时候光还是下意识的绷紧了身体，在心里骂自己真是鬼迷心窍了答应和这个男人上床。</p><p>之后的进展也十分不顺利，真正纳入芝诺斯的东西时，光几乎和从水里捞出来似的，身前的性器也因为疼痛萎靡，肠道里火辣辣的疼，他错觉自己要被这人捅到内脏，直到金发男人动起来的时候摩擦到体内的某个点他才真正感受到了又疼又爽的感觉。芝诺斯俯下身同他亲吻，身下的动作也不停，学习能力极强的皇子明显感觉到了他的快乐，不断的顶弄着那个地方，嘴里勾着光的舌头，安抚性的舔弄之前被咬伤的地方，在光放松警惕的时候又猛的用力吸吮，刚刚才止血的伤口又溢出血液来，光也在这样的疼痛里被顶到了高潮，黏糊糊的射了两人胸腹之间，累得不行的英雄报复性的也还了他一口，血液混合着口水滴落在胸膛上，接着被人翻了个身，变成了坐在上面的姿势，又是一阵凶狠的顶弄。疲惫不堪的英雄最后眼前一黑丢人的被肏晕过去，留下皇子一个人面对欲望。</p><p>“我此生存在的意义…”金发的男人手虚虚的在光的脖子上方划过，“是属于我的了。”以太逐渐附着在皮肤上，显露出一个同他眼睛里的花纹一模一样的环形图案，皇子几乎可以想象这人明天起来该是如何的暴躁，但是也没关系，打上属于他的标记，就是属于他的了。</p><p>高大的加雷马人用身体把昏睡中的英雄圈了起来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>